


Carolling

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, carollers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night the carollers come and every night Derek listens to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carolling

It all started on the very first day of December. Derek had been at home minding his own business when the doorbell rang. He hadn’t been expecting anyone to stop by but Sheriff Stilinski had taken to dropping by unannounced recently. At first Derek had been perplexed by this development then he realized the Sheriff was probably lonely now that Stiles is away at college and while Derek doesn’t like to admit it he’s been lonely too. Things between Derek and the Sheriff weren’t awkward like Derek would have expected but it wasn’t Sheriff Stilinski behind the door.

No what was behind the door was so much worse. There was a group of carollers standing in a tight group with folders in their hands and smiles on their faces. Derek was tempted to quickly slam the door in their faces but in the back of his mind he could hear Stiles’s voice telling him to not be rude. So instead of shutting the door, Derek stood there through the three songs they did and then gave them a polite thank you before shutting the door. After Derek shut the door he leaned his back against it and hoped that no more carollers would come knocking on his door during the holiday season.

Of course this hope was dashed the next day when another group of carollers came knocking on Derek’s door with two songs prepared and the next day when more carollers came and the day after that and the day after that. Eighteen days into December and Derek had had carollers come over every single night. He’d heard Deck the Halls at least seven different ways and it was beginning drive him absolutely mad. When he had told Stiles this fact, all Stiles did was laugh at his pain and inform him the pack would be coming over the next night. Well the pack would get to feel his pain.

* * *

 

“Who wants pizza?” Stiles walked through the door with two bags on each arm and Scott trailing behind him like a loyal dog. “I’ve got enough to make at least four but I know how you all are like hungry wolves so I got some extra stuff just in case.”

“What have I told you about the wolf jokes?”

“Only when we’re in the bedroom.” Stiles sent Derek an overdramatic wink that made him roll his eyes while Scott and Jackson made noises of disgust. “What? Like you don’t know we have sex.”

Scott let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “That doesn’t mean we want to hear about it. We already have to smell it on you.”

“Learn to control your senses or invest in a nose clip.”

“Or you could just stop having sex.”

“Right. I’ll stop having sex when you and Allison stop banging on every possible surface when she comes to visit us at school. I didn’t need to see that much of either of you or that you were using our kitchen counter that way.”

“We cleaned the counter.”

“And I actually cleaned it after you were done. Why do you think the kitchen smelled like bleach the next day?”

“I thought you went on one of your crazy cleaning binges.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen. “I did go on a cleaning binge because you and your girlfriend got freaky in the place I make food. It’s unsanitary.”

“Like you and Derek haven’t done the same thing.”

“Can we stop talking about sex for once?” Lydia sounded like she was scolding a couple of five years who were caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. “We’re supposed to be enjoying the holiday season together and last time I checked the holiday season doesn’t revolve around either of your sex lives.”

“How about someone puts on a Christmas movie so no one has to talk to each other?”

“That’s surprisingly antisocial of you.”

“What can I say? College has made me bitter. I’ve tasted the real world and now-”

Lydia rolled her eyes and motioned for Jackson to put on How the Grinch Stole Christmas. “You’re more dramatic than ever. Are you sure you’re not a drama major?”

“Pretty sure I’m still getting a degree in kinesiology.”

“Hurry up with the food.”

“Yes my Queen!” Stiles winked at Derek as he passed by him on his way back into the kitchen. “Do I get to pick a little helper elf?”

“As long as you two actually make food and don’t spend all your time in there making out.”

“Please. Derek and I are adults. We can keep our hands to ourselves.”

“Well one of you is an adult.”

Stiles let out a ridiculously loud and obnoxious laugh. “Oh, my god. You’re so funny. Hardy har har. Get in here Derek. We have pizza to cook.”

Derek rolled his eyes fondly at Stiles’s retreating back and followed after him into the kitchen. The two worked in silence for several minutes while they got everything set up for making the pizzas. They easily moved around each other in the small space before standing side by side to start topping the pizzas.

“So when should we expect the carollers to drop in unannounced?”

“Depends. Some days it’s as early as six and others it’s as late as nine.”

“I’m kind of surprised people actually stay to sing when you answer the door. You were wanted for murder twice. That’s not something most people forget.”

“That was three years ago.”

“Still a big deal. I’m just glad you don’t slam the door in their faces.”

“I wanted to.”

Stiles chuckled and leaned over to add more pepperoni to the pizza Derek was making. “What kept you from doing it?”

“You.”

“Me? I haven’t been here any of the times the carollers have come around.”

“I know but there was this annoying voice in the back of my head that told me it would be rude to shut the door. It sounded suspiciously like you.”

“You conscience sounds like me?”

“Apparently.” Derek turned his attention from the pizza to Stiles. “Now that I think about it that is probably a problem. I must be going crazy.”

“Asshole. Just put the pizza in the oven before I decide to shove you in there instead.”

“Definitely worrisome that my conscience sounds like you.”

* * *

 

Derek was contentedly running his hand through Stiles’s hair while watching National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation with the rest of the pack. After everyone had had their fill of pizza, they all decided they were going to crash at Derek’s place rather than going home. Lydia had already called dibs on the one guest bedroom for her and Jackson leaving Isaac, Scott, and Allison to decide who would end up where in the living room. Although, it looked like Isaac would fall asleep on the floor long before sleeping arrangements were actually discussed.

Clark was just starting to have his mental breakdown when the doorbell went off. Stiles was the first to get up-practically vaulting over the back of the couch to make sure he got to the door before any of the werewolves could. Derek let out a sigh as he watched the others make their way towards the door (except for Isaac who somehow managed to stay asleep through all the commotion.)

When Derek finally got to the door, Stiles was leaning against the doorframe with a smile on his face while he watched the carollers. Derek could have turned around and gone back to the living room but he decided to wrap his arms around Stiles’s waist instead. Stiles melted into Derek’s body as he continued to watch the carollers sing Let it Snow in perfect harmony. One of his hands intertwined with one that Derek had around his waist and he gave a firm squeeze.

“Thank you for coming!” Stiles gave a friendly wave to the carollers before they turned to leave. “That was so nice.”

“I suppose.”

“You know we’ve got a pretty decent group here. We could pull off the carolling thing.” A chorus of no’s immediately shut Stiles down. “Sheesh. It was just a suggestion.”


End file.
